Telekinesis
by Kautsar Fudan
Summary: Kisah seorang anak yang memilki Telekinesis, dan sebuah Organisasi berbahaya yang sedang mengincar dirinya. WonKyu ff (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun), Super Junior ff, BL
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, umur 15 tahun, tingkat X dan bersekolah di Seoul Senior High School. Aku terlahir prematur, selama 10 tahun aku hidup sebagai seorang ehem Autis. Ya, aku terlahir menjadi seorang autis, awalnya aku terlahir seperti itu, namun saat aku berumur 10 tahun secara ajaib aku pulih, entah apa yang membuatku pulih, namun aku sangat bersyukur dengan kepulihan ku ini. Hingga, 1 tahun kemudian, saat aku berumur 11 tahun, kekuatan ini muncul. Telekinesis, itulah yang aku tau mengenai kekuatanku, aku matian-matian mencari informasi tentang kekuatan ku ini, tapi aku hanya mendapatkan informasi yang memang sudah aku ketahui, yaitu 'aku memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan 'sesuatu' dengan hanya menggunakan kekuatan pikiran. Sesuatu yang aku kendalikan bukan berarti hanya benda, aku dapat mengendalikan emosi, cuaca, dan yang lainnya, bahkan aku dapat mengendalikan waktu'. Uh, awalnya aku sangat menderita dengan kekuatan yang aku punya. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, sebagai anak laki-laki biasa, tapi aku mulai belajar bersyukur kepada tuhan. Mungkin tuhan menyayangi aku lebih sehingga ia memberikan kekuatan ini.  
Mengenai kekuatanku, hanya aku yang mengetahui, aku tidak ingin ini diketahui oleh siapapun, sekalipun itu adalah kedua orang tua ku serta noona ku.

Author: Kautsar Fudan

Cast: Super JUnior Member

Pair: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Crime (Gagal), .

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang terlibat milik Tuhan, dan untuk fic ini, murni 100% milik saya ^^

^0^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^o^

^0^ ENJOY READING ^0^

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Aku terus memandang keluar jendela, dengan sesekali tersenyum melihat anak-anak berlarian, aku jadi rindu masa kecilku, walaupun saat aku kecil aku tidak seperti mereka. Haha.

Jam weker berbentuk psp milikku berbunyi, aku alihkan pandanganku pada jam weker lucu milikku, aku masih ingat tentang jam weker psp milikku itu, jam itu pemberian dari noonaku, Cho Ahra. Waktu itu aku sedang berulang tahun yang ke-13. Saat ini, noonaku sedang kuliah dijepang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang psp, aku sangat senang bermain psp, bagiku...psp seperti oksigen. Haha.

Aku berjalan kearah meja nakas, kemudian mematikan jam weker milikku, walaupun aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggerakan sesuatu, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku ini untuk hal-hal yang bisa kulakukan sendiri dengan mudah, tapi terkecuali jika aku sedang malas.

Ummaku terus berteriak memanggilku agar cepat mandi, aku terlalu malas untuk mandi, lagipula mandi dan tidak mandipun aku tetap tampan. Atau mungkin aku menggunakan kekuatan ku saja untuk membawa air dikamar mandi dan menggerakannya agar membersihkan diriku? Ah..jangan-jangan, itu tidak baik, aku tidak ingin hal itu menjadi kebiasaan.

Aku mematut diriku di cermin besar yang ada dikamarku ini, aku sudah mandi dan juga sudah berseragam lengkap khas anak-anak sma. Memandangi wajahku, tanganku, serta kaki jenjang milikku. Selama 1 tahun ini aku berfikir, kenapa kulitku pucat sekali, padahal umma dan appa serta noonaku memiliki kulit yang tidak pucat seperti ku. Dan juga kenapa aku memiliki kaki yang sangat panjang? Aah, aku terlalu bosan memikirkan pertanyaan itu, lebih baik aku segera turun untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuaku tercinta.

Beberapa menit setelah aku sarapan, aku berpamitan pada kedua orang tuaku untuk berangkat kesekolahku, mengingat 15menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Oh ya, tak lupa aku mencium kedua pipi orang tuaku tercinta.

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Hari ini kelas terlihat ramai, murid-murid terlihat mengobrol berisik, tak jarang juga ada murid yeoja yang berteriak aneh. Aku sih tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi itu sangat mengganggu.  
Aku berjalan kearah bangku milikku yang letaknya di pojok kanan belakang, tempat yang sangat cocok untukku, mengingat bahwa aku sering bosan dan kalian pasti tau hal apa yang aku lakukan jika bosan, yap bermain psp.  
Disana terlihat teman sebangku ku, namanya Hyukjae tapi teman-teman sekelasku sering memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang membuat ia dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Yooo, teman sebangku ku sudah datang rupanya, bisakah kau pinjamkan buku tulis kimiamu yang pasti sudah selesai diisi dan pastiiiii saja benar semua?"

Haha, terkadang aku berfikir, apa yang membuatnya menjadi malas seperti itu, padahal ia sama jeniusnya dengan diriku, dan juga kenapa kenapa kata-kata itu yang selau ia ucapkan jika ia ingin mencontek padaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hal ini, namun aku takut juga secara tiba-tiba kejeniusannya hilang karena terus menyontek padaku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku, duduk dengan rapih, membuka tasku, mengambil buku pr, dan kemudian melempar ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, kau memang sahabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat yang paling pengertian" ucapnya girang.

Aku terus memandang keluar jendela, ini sudah menjadi hobiku yang ketiga setelah bermain psp dan mengerjakan pr. Kegiatanku terganggu dengan teriakan murid-murid sekelasku. Dasar murid-murid bodoh, bukannya belajar malah bergosip ria.

"Hyuk hyung, apasih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk hyung yang terlihat serius menyalin jawaban dari bukuku ke buku miliknya, aku tak yakin pertanyaan ku akan dijawab olehnya.

Ia menghentikan kegiatan menyalinnya, menatap heran kearahku. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?.

"Kau tidak mendengar berita hari ini ya, hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru, katanya murid tersebut namja tampan pindahan dari amerika" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Oh, jadi itu yang menyebabkan murid-murid itu bergosip? Menurutku itu biasa saja.

"Oh, mereka lebay ya hyung" ucapku pada Hyuk hyung yang sedang serius kembali menyalin pr milikku.

"Tidak juga" ucapnya tak menoleh sedikit pun padaku.

Baru saja aku akan bertanya kembali pada Hyuk hyung, namun tiba-tiba Kim Seongsaenim memasuki kelas kami, dan ia tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya terlihat namja tinggi kekar, dengan tas selendang hitam yang ia pakai. Oh ya, tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidung mancung miliknya. Dan meunurut ku ituuuu terlihat sombong.

"Silakan kau perkenalkan diri" ucap Kim Seongsaenim pada murid tersebut yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ne Kim Seongsaenim, perkenalkan namaku... "

**To Be Continued**

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Hai, author kautsar balik lagi , gimana fic'y? Ancur ya? ._.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari saat ada tugas di sekolah author yang mengharuskan muridnya mencari artikel tentang hal-hal yang masih diperdebatkan, entah apa yang membuat author memilih artikel tentang telekinesis ._. Tapi menurut author, telekinesis itu memang keren ko, author aja suka ngebayangin gimana rasanya punya telekinesis *author sarap

Oh iya, buat BaeRi series saya tunda dulu ya, soalnya mau serius sma ini fic dulu ._.v walaupun saya ga ada yang nungguin fic BaeRi seriesku u,u *bawa balik BaeRi kerumah

Cukup sekian bacotan dari author u,u dimohon untuk ripiu yaaaaaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author Pov

Seorang namja kekar terlihat sedang berdiri di hadapan seseorang namja yang lebih tua dari dirinya, namja tua tersebut menatap tajam pada namja kekar yang berdiri di depannya, sembari menghisap cerutu yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Mata namja tersebut beralih ke arah sebua map yang dilemparkan namja tua di depannya. Ia buka halaman pertama map tersebut yang terpampang sebuah poto seorang namja berkulit pucat dan tak lupa profil lengkap namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya namja tua tersebut.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu membawanya ke sini, ke hadapan bos dalam keadaan hidup" jawab namja kekar tersebut memandang dingin namja tua di depannya yang ia sebut dengan sebutan 'bos'.

"Baguslah, aku harap aku bisa mengandalkan mu

.

.

.

Won"

**Author: Kautsar Fudan**

**Cast: Super JUnior Member**

**Pair: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Crime (Gagal), .**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang terlibat milik Tuhan, dan untuk fic ini, murni 100% milik saya ^^**

**^0^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^o^**

**^0^ ENJOY READING ^0^**

**^0^ Super Junior ^o^**

Kyuhyun Pov

"Ne Kim Seongsaenim, perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon, pindahan dari Amerika"

Para yeoja yang duduk diujung tercekikik melihat namja bernama siapa.. Emm Choi Siw, sow..entahlah aku tidak peduli. Apa-apaan para yeoja itu, mereka merendahkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah Siwon, silahkan plilih tempat duduk mu, dimana saja"

"Ne Seongsaenim"

Namja tersebut memilih tempat duduk 2 meja di kanan tempat mejaku dan Hyuk hyung. Namja tersebut duduk di bangku miliknya kemudian mengambil handphone-nya yang ia letakan di sakunya dan mulai mengetikan... Heyy, apa apaan aku ini, kenapa aku mememandanginya terus.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun masih serius dengan pelajaran hari ini, namun berkali-kali ia merasa ia seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang, namun berkali-kali juga ia tak menemukan siapa yang memerhatikannya.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, para siswa dan siswi Seoul Senior High School berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin atau pun kegiatan lainnya. Kyuhyun bersama Eunhyuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk, namun kini Eunhyuk sedang memesan makanan.  
Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Kyuhyun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area kantin, namun saat ia melihat kearah ujung area kantin, pandangannya tak sengaja berpas-paspasan dengan pandangan siswa baru di kelasnya, Choi Siwon. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar akan tatapan aneh dari Siwon, tatapan tak biasa, tatapan mengincar. Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk yang berputar di kepalanya akan namja bernama Siwon itu. Namun ia tak tahu, bahwa prasangka buruk yang ia pikirkan tak sepenuhnya salah.

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang kerumahnya, hari ini sedikit mendung, walaupun mendung cahaya matahari tetap bersinar di sore hari ini. Ia melewati sebuah gang, gang yang memang setiap hari ia lewati baik sepulang sekolah maupun saat berangkat sekolah. Gang tersebut sangat gelap karena gedung- gedung tinggi yang menghimpit gang tersebut, genangan air hujan tadi malam pun tersebar di mana-mana. Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba 2 orang preman tinggi kekar menghadang tubuhnya. Kedua preman tinggi kekar tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, salah satu namja kekar tersebut mengangkat tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya dan menyodorkan ke arah Kyuhyun. seperti sedang memeras seseorang.

"Ini daerah kekuasaan kami, kau harus bayar"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun, menghindari kedua preman tersebut dengan mencoba berjalan melewati celah antara kedua preman tinggi kekar tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala salah satu preman tersebut menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya ke tembok gang sempit tersebut.

"Kau tidak mendengar hah? Aku bilang bayar" sentak preman tersebut tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang, ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam ke namja preman yang menarik kerah bajunya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa harus menggunakan kekuatan miliknya.

Baru saja akan melancarkan aksinya, Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan sesosok namja yang memukul telak namja preman yang menarik kerah seragamnya hingga membuat namja preman tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa namja yang telah menolongnya tersebut adalah Siwon, siswa baru di kelasnya.

Dengan cekatan Siwon menendang preman yang tersungkur di tanah hingga membuat preman tersebut kini terhempas beberapa meter. Kemudian Siwon berjalan ke arah preman yang kedua, memukul keras perut preman tersebut, dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Tak beberapa lama, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari gang tersebut, Kyuhyun mengerinyit heran, tatkala namja yang membawanya tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Emm, bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tangan mu, Siwon-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengar Kyuhyun protes terhadap kelakuan yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan, buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Eh, Mianhae...emmm~"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" potong Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ssi, dan eemmm sebelumnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku" walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu batinnya lanjut.

Siwon mengerinyit, entah apa yang membuat ia mengerinyit seperti itu.

"Emmm, ada apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat sikap lawan bicaranya menjadi aneh.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Kyuhyun-ssi"

'Aneh' batin Kyuhyun.

**^0^ Super JUnior ^o^**

Kyuhyun baru tiba dirumah, jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah, tidak seperti biasa. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidur.

Kyuhyun Pov

"Uh.."  
Pusing sekali, rasanya kepalaku seperti tertimpa batu. Aku juga sangat lapaaar, dan hey berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku melihat jam digital psp milikku di meja nakas. Dan sekarang jam 11.50pm.  
"Omooo, aku tertidur lama sekali"  
Aku berjalan keluar kamarku, tak ada suara, senyap. Mungkin umma dan appa sudah tidur. Huuh, baru saja aku melangkah aku dikejutkan oleh benda asing di depan pintu kamarku yang tanpa sengaja aku tendang, terlihat seperti paket. Aku pungut paket tersebut.  
'Untuk Tuan Cho, dari S'

Aku mengerinyit heran. S? Siapa S? Aku rasa aku tidak punya teman yang bernama S? Atau mungkin S untuk Super Junior? Omooo, aku harap begitu, itu Boyband favorite ku. Hey hey, mana mungkin Super Junior mengirimku paket, kenal saja tidak.

Aku lempar sembarang paket tersebut ke kasur milikku, tak peduli lah kalau paket itu rusak, yang penting aku harus ke dapur, aku lapar sekaliiiii.

Aku kembali ke kamar dengan perut kenyang, untung saja umma menyimpan makanan untukku di meja makan.

Aku memasuki kamarku, dan

"Apaaa ituuu?"

**To be continued**

******^0^ Super Junior ^o^**

Chap 2 Updateeeee xD  
senangnyaaaa, dan saya harap para reader sekalian puas sama chap ini xD

oh iya saya mau ngasih tau, saya itu setiap bikin fic lewat hape loh? ._. kenapa? bukan berarti saya gapunya laptop u,u ide saya itu suka keluar kalo megang hape. anehkan? u,u abis itu hape saya itu touch screen lagi -,- *ancur dah layar hape gue

tapi gapapa, demi kecintaan saya terhadap tulisan xD *walaupun tulisan tangan saya ancur #apa hubungannya -,-

and big thanks untuk para reader dan tak lupa pada silent reader sekalian xD *kalau ada

okeeeeh, cukup sekian bacotan author kautsar yang marakabal cetar mebahana tiada tara dunia akhirat ini xD

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year xD  
Sampai Jumpaaaa di chap depan :*


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku kembali ke kamar dengan perut kenyang, untung saja umma menyimpan makanan untukku di meja makan.  
Aku memasuki kamarku, dan

"Apaaa ituuu?"

Author: Kautsar Fudan

Cast: Super Junior Member

Pair: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Crime (Gagal), .

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang terlibat milik Tuhan, dan untuk fic ini, murni 100% milik saya ^^

^0^ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^o^

^0^ ENJOY READING ^0^

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Author Pov

"Hey Kyuhyun bodoh itukan paket yang tadi kau lempar," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun tertawa hambar akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa saat itu.

Ia lekas naik ke tempat tidurnya untuk tidur, tak berniat membuka paket misterius tersebut, ia mungkin akan membukanya besok saat disekolah.

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Kyuhyun bangun terlambat. Salahkan dirinya yang tidur seperti orang mati. Dalam situasi terburu-buru seperti ini adalah saat paling membingungkan bagi dirinya. Antara menggunakan kekuatannya atau tidak.

Wajah kusutnya terlihat kebingungan pagi hari ini. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum menawan, senyum yang cetar membahana. *lupakan yang terakhir.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan kemudian secara ajaib dan bersamaan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan pintu kamar miliknya tertutup. Keran shower berputar mengeluarkan air dari dalamnya, air tersebut melayang membentuk aliran air, meliuk-liuk melayang hingga aliran tersebut kini telah berputar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Ia melucuti pakaiannya, yang tentu saja ia lakukan dengan Telekinesis miliknya.

Piyama tersebut terbang berputar-berputar hingga kemudian jatuh tepat di atas tumpukan baju kotor.

Ia kini tak punya banyak waktu, benda-benda lain yang dirasanya perlu ia gerakan ia gerakan. Buku-buku dalam rak berterbangan dan masuk kedalam tas miliknya, baju seragam miliknya pun keluar dari dalam lemari dan kini telah melayang sempurna di depan Kyuhyun. Air yang berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun, air tersebut mengalir disetiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun secara merata namun cepat, hingga tak butuh waktu lama tubuh Kyuhyun telah bersih tanpa kotoran maupun tetesan air sisa 'mandi' cepatnya. Air yang semula berterbangan kini telah melayang dan hilang di tempat pembuangan air dikamar mandinya.

Kini ia berpindah konsentrasi pada pakaian seragam yang melayang di hadapannya, dan secara cepat seragam sekolah miliknya telah terpasang sempurna di tubuh langsing miliknya.

Ia langsung menyambar tas sekolah yang tergeletak di meja belajar miliknya, namun baru saja ia akan berangkat, ia teringat pada paket misterius yang tertuju padanya tadi malam. Lekas ia mengambil paket tersebut, dan ia masukan pada tas miliknya. Dan dengan langkah seribu, ia berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

Namun...

Bruuk.

Ia menabrak pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dan sukses membuat jidat mulusnya memerah, ckck.. rupanya ia lupa membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aissh, Kyuhyun bodoh.. Buka dulu kuncinya,"

Kyuhyun bersyukur sekali hari ini ia tidak datang terlambat, namun sebagai gantinya ia mengalami kesialan yang menurutnya sangat sial. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengusap-usap jidat mulusnya yang memerah, tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh akan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan jidatmu?" Tanya teman sebangkunya heran melihat jidat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terlihat merah.

"Tadi aku menabrak pintu kamarku hyung," ucapnya malas dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia melangkah kakinya ke bangku di sebelah Eunhyuk, dan kemudian duduk manis dengan masih mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh.." tawa Eunhyuk. Ia bercanda dengan memukul jidat Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Awww, Hyuuk hyuung, ini sakiiiit!" teriaknya lantang dengan menunjuk-nunjuk jidatnya. Hal ini membuat pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju padanya emmm lebih tepatnya pada jidatnya.

"Eeh, mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya bercanda,"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memasuki kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi diam, menatap namja tersebut. Wajah angkuh yang tertutupi sun glasses-yang terlihat mahal- miliknya terlihat datar, namun tidak dengan matanya. Matanya melirik ke setiap wajah di kelas tersebut hingga kemudian matanya berhenti tepat pada seseorang di ujung kelas, seseorang berwajah pucat. Kyuhyun. Ya, dia menatap Kyuhyun, antara tatapan mengincar dan.

.

.

.  
Suka?  
Namja tersebut menggeleng pelan, mencoba melupakan kata terakhir yang ia fikirkan. Suka? Itu gila.

Ia kemudian duduk, mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengetikan sesuatu untuk dikirim ke seseorang.

Kyuhyun POV.

Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba kelas menjadi diam seperti ini?

Aku mencoba mengikuti arah pandang anak-anak yang ternyata mengarah pada Siwon.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dia? Kenapa juga semua anak harus memperhatikannya seperti itu, dan heey, kok aku ikut memperhatikannya juga sih!

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

Jam istirahat tiba, hari ini aku lupa membawa bekal dari eomma, jadinya... Aku pergi menyusul Hyuk hyung ke kantin.

Author POV

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Saat akan berbelok, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar samar-samar seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Lebih tepatnya berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-ngendap mencoba tidak membuat kebisingan, pasalnya ia sangat penasaran siapa orang tersebut.

"Keadaan masih aman bos," ucap seseorang tersebut. Kyuhyun terdiam, 'Suara ini, suara anak baru itu' batinnya.

Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding, kemudian mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan anak baru yang tadi ia sebutkan, Siwon.

"Apa aku harus menangkapnya sekarang bos?" tanya Siwon pada seseorang melalui ponsel miliknya. Kyuhyun terkaget 'Apa katanya? Menangkap? Apa dia seorang mata-mata?' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"..." Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Baiklah bos, aku akan tunggu bocah Telekinesis itu," mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, 'Itu... Aku' Batinnya ketakutan. Keringat menetes dari dahi miliknya, matanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak kesana-kesini, panik. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, tangannya bergetar.  
Tanpa sengaja kaki miliknya menendang tong sampah disampingnya, hingga membuat suara keras yang sukses membua Siwon menengok ke arahnya yang terhalangi tembok.  
Dengan kekuatan miliknya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membereskan kembali sampah-sampah yang berserakan.

Di sisi lain, Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon mendekat kearahnya, tak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian berteleport dengan kekuatan Telekinesisnya, hingga kini yang Siwon lihat hanya sebuah tong sampah, yang diam terlihat biasa saja.

####

Sebuah kilatan cahaya seperti blitz kamera muncul di atas atap sebuah gedung tinggi di tengah kota Seoul. Hingga kemudian seseorang meloncat keluar dari dalam kilatan blitz tersebut, seorang anak SMA berwajah pucat, Kyuhyun.

Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di atas gedung tersebut, mencoba menetralkan ketakutannya. Jemari yang tak kalah pucat miliknya terus mengepal.

"Siaaaal," teriaknya lagi, wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Siaaal,"

^0^ Super Junior ^o^

"Kyuhyun, dari mana saja kau?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyuhun yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, malas menjawab pertanyaan seseorang tersebut, Ummanya.

"Kyuhyun jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Ummanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan bentakan yang ditujukan padany, Kyuhyun melenggang menuju kamarnya, tak dilihatnya tatapan sedih Ummanya.

.

.  
.

Braak.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup keras, tanpa melepaskan sepatu miliknya ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Lelah, ia merasa sangat lelah... Hingga atak beberapa lama ia tertidur.

**To be continued**

Hai para reader, maaf ya baru update T.T entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya merasa malas untuk menulis, padahal saya ga sibuk-sibuk amat loh -,-

Oh iya, gimana chapter ini? Baguskah? Atau sangat baguskah? u,u wahahahaha maaf ya pendek bangeet T.T

Dan untuk scene Kyuhyun lagi gunain Telekinesis, maaf ya ga terlalu bagus, abisnya saya bingung mau gimana lagi ._.V *tot

Terakhir terimakasih bagi yang sudah ripiu di chap dua yang lalu, *ciumin reader

Ripiu kalian membuat aku semangat *semangat dari hongkong u,u

Oke terakhir silahkan bagi yang berminat untuk review ^^


End file.
